The present disclosure relates to displaying visual representations of features of audio data.
Different visual representations of audio data are commonly used to display different features of audio data. For example, visual representations can include a frequency spectrogram display, which shows a representation of various frequencies of the audio data in the time-domain (e.g., a graphical display with time on the x-axis and frequency on the y-axis). Similarly, an amplitude display shows a representation of audio intensity in the time-domain (e.g., a graphical display with time on the x-axis and intensity on the y-axis). However, these visual representations do not provide information associated with the spatial location, phase, or other features of the audio data.